


提枪上政

by kaoru_exersevien



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 始皇帝 - Fandom, 嬴政 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoru_exersevien/pseuds/kaoru_exersevien
Summary: 异闻带x政哥哥





	提枪上政

烟雾缭绕。  
帝王睁开眼时，他正坐在硬邦邦的龙椅上，木制的椅子端得恢弘大气，却也改变不了一点也不舒适的事实，即使垫了层层丝绸也无济于事——皇帝总觉得有更柔软、更舒适的物品，却想不起是在何处见过。  
记忆有些混乱。  
他的肱骨大臣们手持笏板恭恭敬敬地低头站着，大殿里寂静无声，所有人都等着帝王开口。明明是经历了千百次的场景，嬴政却觉得他已经很久很久没有上过朝了——百年？千年？时间概念早已模糊的帝王只有一个印象，他觉得十分怀念，不论是站在阶梯下的人，还是睡觉的感觉。  
“陛下。”右丞相踏出一步。  
“陛下。”左丞相也跟着出声。  
“陛下——”文武百官齐声呼喝。  
帝王端坐着没动。  
他看不清臣子的面貌，也无法使用力量，就连身体也不是登仙后的拟态，而是实实在在的、人类时期的肉体凡胎。他伸出手，指尖淡粉，指节修长，皮肤下蜿蜒着细小的血管，一掐就会留下一道淡淡的红痕。  
是孱弱的、人类的身体。  
帝王被勾起了兴趣，兴致勃勃地把玩起自己的手指——数千年的孤寂之中他早已学会了自娱自乐。他看掌心的纹路，看指甲盖上的白色半月，甚至饶有兴趣地在食指上划了一道口子，疼痛也是他阔别千年的伙伴。  
他看着殷红的血珠自指尖涌出，胸口忽然泛起一股说不清道不明的情绪。血珠滑落，渗进皮肤纹路中，那细小的伤口并未痊愈，依然留存在那里，钝钝地痛着。  
“陛下。”一双手握住了皇帝的手——右丞相不知何时已经跪在了帝王脚下，虔诚地将嬴政的手指含入口中。温热湿润的触感让帝王一瞬间晃了神。  
“您应该爱惜自己。”  
凝固的时间似乎恢复了流动，朝堂动了起来，所有人都在试图靠近他们的陛下。左丞相牵起了皇帝的手与之十指相扣，太尉抬起了皇帝的脚，褪去鞋袜后亲吻了足尖。御史胆大包天地爬上了龙椅，捧起了帝王艳丽的脸庞。  
“陛下……”一声呼唤似乎在舌尖辗转了无数回，浓烈的感情被压缩再压缩，最后汇聚成了灼热到要将人烫伤的音调，从天地间发出。  
嬴政当然听到了。他沉默，所有人便跟着停滞。右丞相有一下没一下地啄吻皇帝如玉的指尖，像是撒娇的宠物。他们小心翼翼，因为过于珍视而束手束脚。  
御史盯着皇帝，眸中的情感几乎要满溢出来。

嬴政闭上眼睛，默许了这场大不敬的犯上。

 

繁复的衣衫被褪去，属于不同人的手游走在帝王身上，太久未被触碰而异常敏感的皮肤泛起战栗的粉红色，冠冕被摘下，束发也已散开，银白的长发铺散在深红泛黑的座椅上。御史捏着皇帝的下巴肆意蹂躏那柔软的唇瓣，伸出舌头入侵湿热的温柔乡。嬴政有些窒息，他的双手被右丞相制住，想要推开御史却无处使力，那作恶的舌头甚至变本加厉地入侵到了喉咙口。  
“哈啊……哈……”终于被放开的帝王喘息着，脸上潮红一片。千年不曾呼吸过，如今却体验了一把窒息——肺腔每一丝空气都被夺走的感觉令人恐惧，却又有那么一点道不明的、上瘾。  
“陛下。”御史在嬴政耳边轻声道，“您知道吗？臣早就想这么对您了……在您上朝时，在您发号施令时，在您听臣等议政时……您总是那么严肃，严肃到臣想亲吻您，褪去您的衣衫，让您露出不一样的神情——就像现在这样。”  
右丞相舔吮着帝王的手指，先舔湿指尖，再整根含入，细细地吮过每一根修长白净的手指之后亲吻手背，接着是手心——亲吻手心时他的王会不自觉地瑟缩，他怕痒极了。  
“陛下。”右丞相说，“一想到您用这双手握住臣刻的竹简，臣就硬得发疼，就会想如果您能握住臣的……”  
嬴政抬了抬眼皮。  
“朕怎么不知道……朕的右丞相，是这样的流氓？”  
“您不知道的多着呢。”左丞相沿着嬴政光裸的小腿一路亲吻至大腿根，吮吸着内侧的嫩肉，留下一个个红痕，在玉白的皮肤上尤其显眼。  
“比如，陛下您就不知道臣想干您很久了。”太尉欺身上前挤进了皇帝的两腿间，伸手扯开了嬴政的亵裤，早已被抛弃的“多余”的器官猛地暴露在空气里，半硬着，前端可怜兮兮地吐着透明的液体。  
“臣比不上右丞相他们是文化人，臣就想干您。”太尉伸手刮去了性器顶端的液体，放入口中吮了一下，“陛下，您真甜。”  
“闭、闭嘴——”陌生的情欲在体内蒸腾，浑身上下都被亵玩着，嬴政已经没有了最初的冷静，他的头脑开始昏沉，快感一波波涌上，冲刷着他的理智。  
左右丞相一边一个含住了帝王胸前的两点，御史低头与帝王接吻，天下之主的双腿被架在龙椅的扶手上，腿间的风景正对着朝堂之下，一览无余。  
“陛下，您睁眼看看——”  
围在龙椅边的到底只有三公，余下的九卿和数不清的郡守郡丞们正目不转睛地盯着这淫糜的一幕——每个人眼里都是相同的欲念，灼灼目光几乎将人烫伤。  
嬴政移开了目光，耳根不自觉地泛起红色，他想并拢双腿，却被人摁住动弹不得。  
“大家都等着呢，陛下可要加油呀。”  
太尉取了脂膏，将其细细地涂抹至皇帝的私处，从龙根到会阴，最后是那瑟缩紧闭的小口，缓缓将沾满油脂的手指推入帝王体内，太尉明显感到帝王的身体颤抖了一下。  
“陛下别急，这才刚开始呢。”

嬴政觉得自己快要疯了。  
他从未被情欲俘虏过，不论是千年前亦或是登仙后，抛弃人类躯体之后的世界广袤无边却又一尘不变，过久的安逸让他早已忘却了情欲的滋味，一朝爆发，如滔天洪水。  
从未有人造访过的后穴被撑开，武将粗糙的手指即使沾了脂膏依然粗粝，摩挲着柔嫩的肠道，每次抽插都是甜蜜的折磨。胸前的乳粒被人含入口中舔吮，时而牙齿剐蹭，时而舌尖玩弄，明明里面什么都没有却仍被用力地吮吸着，似乎再用力些就会有奶水喷出。从脚尖到发梢，每个部位都被把玩着，每一个敏感点都被照顾到，汗水、脂膏和淫液在双腿间混杂，太尉每一次抽动手指都会带起黏腻的咕啾声，回响在大殿里。  
怎么会这么舒服——  
执掌天下的手中被塞入了男性狰狞的阴茎，一跳一跳的发烫，上面青筋迸出，不染凡尘的玉足踩的不再是绫罗绸缎，而是欲望与堕落的象征，莹白的脚趾沾上了污浊的淫液，却依然圣洁。  
太尉埋头含住帝王的龙根，口腔的湿热让嬴政忍不住蜷了蜷脚趾。后穴的手指已经增加到了三根，艳红的媚肉绞着男人的手指，让人不由地想去探寻那幽径。  
“谁先？”御史问道。  
“有区别吗？”太尉吐出了帝王的性器，舔了舔嘴唇，将自己硬到发疼的阴茎抵在了柔软的穴口处，“我们——都是一体的呀。”  
贯穿，填满。  
风起云涌，天地震动，似乎整个世界都发出了满足的喟叹。  
终于得到这个人了。  
嬴政半睁的眼中一片迷茫，眼尾的红纹越发妖艳。  
他与右丞相接吻，手中握着御史的阴茎，脚下踩着左丞相的性器，后穴里埋着太尉的凶器——武将似乎在这方面总是天赋秉异，那巨大的肉刃生生破开紧致的内壁，碾过藏在肠道内的前列腺，过于强烈的快感和楚痛一起在脑海中炸开——  
左丞相刮下了溅在脸上的精液送入口中，满足地眯起了眼。  
御史舔去帝王眼角的泪水：“陛下……这可不行呀，您得坚持到臣等尽兴呢……”  
未等嬴政回神，太尉已经开始了缓慢的律动，往外拔时嬴政觉得肠子都要被拽出去了，往里顶时又似乎要戳到胃，小腹似乎都凸出一块来。最初还是柔和的，渐渐节奏变得狂野起来——右丞相踹了太尉一脚，示意他速战速决。  
他被扣住了腰，修长的腿被抬到了武将宽阔的肩膀上，后穴被撑成圆形，穴口只剩薄薄一层，红艳艳的，勉勉强强包裹着太尉深色的肉棒，那孽根不住地进出着，将脂膏和淫液搅成白沫，随着律动从穴口溢出。  
“唔姆……啊……”无法抑制的呻吟从口中吐出，帝王甚至无法控制自己的表情。生理性的泪水才滑落眼角便被舔去，前端高高翘着的阴茎被缠上丝带，罪魁祸首亲吻着帝王的身体，口口声声是为了他好。  
“陛下……您真棒……”太尉将他的王从龙椅上抱起，自己坐上了那把象征着权利的椅子，嬴政就跨坐在他身上，青紫的阴茎没入莹白的臀部，端得引人遐想。  
原先只是看着的其他人们也动了起来，越来越多的手抚上嬴政的身体，有人撩起了那柔顺的头发裹在阴茎上，有人占据了腿弯，更多的人只要触碰到帝王便觉得心满意足。他们轮流与皇帝接吻，想将满腔爱意倾诉给帝王。  
快感汇聚成海洋，汹涌澎湃地将嬴政整个淹没。曾经的仙人落入凡尘，沾满污浊。他迷失在无尽的情欲之中，大脑只剩一片浆糊。太尉掐着他的腰冲刺了十几下，最后深深一顶——微凉的精液喷涌而出，射在了帝王的最深处。微软下来的肉棒滑出被操得殷红的小穴，失去了阻塞后精液争先恐后地流出——却又被另一根坚挺的肉棒给全部堵了回去。  
他被御史抱了起来，整个人悬空，着力点只有相连的下身，高潮过后敏感的穴肉蠕动着，稍微触碰便是一阵瑟缩，硬到极致的阴茎想要释放，却因为被绑住而无从发泄。  
“呜……”嬴政呜咽着，“让朕……射……”  
御史亲了亲帝王的嘴角：“再坚持一下，我的陛下。”  
新一轮的征伐开始了。

嬴政已经不记得有多少人拥抱过他了。  
太尉，御史，左丞相，右丞相，郎中令，宗正，少府……从龙椅到书案，再到堂下，最终延尉抱着他走出了大殿，他们以天地为被交媾着，嬴政几乎要以为这场淫乱永无止境——无数的精液灌进他的肚子，原本平坦的小腹都微微鼓起。  
郎中令在他耳边呢喃。  
“陛下……陛下为臣生个小殿下吧……”  
少府将他抵在柱子上操弄。  
“陛下……若是臣一人的该多好……”  
将军掐着他的腰从背后撞击，每一下都插到最深处。  
“陛下……臣愿为您赴汤蹈火……”  
“陛下……”无数人呼唤着他，呢喃着爱语，将精液灌注于他的身体。被操弄到红肿的后穴敏感至极，几乎一碰便迎来高潮，射了太多次的阴茎硬挺着，顶端只能溢出一些前列腺液，却无论如何射不出精液了。  
他瘫软在蜀郡郡守身上，双目无神，身体随着律动上下起伏。这场交欢榨干了皇帝陛下的所有体力，凡人之躯上青紫一片，都是臣子们留下的吻痕。他们热衷于在帝王身上留下印记，似乎这样就能拥有这个人。  
“陛下、陛下！”蜀郡郡守掐着皇帝软成一滩的腰，快速地挺动胯部，甬道高热而湿软，盛不下的精液随着抽动溅出，发出淫糜的声音。  
“呜……哈……”天下之主像脱水的鱼一般，他说不出完整的句子，张口便是甜腻的呻吟。被汗水浸湿的发丝凌乱地贴在脸上，长发浸润了精液变得一缕一缕，被排队等待的人捏在手里把玩，如玉的身躯沾满了白浊，尚未干透便又有新的浇上，始皇双眼迷离，一看就是被狠狠疼爱过——或者说正疼爱着的。  
烙铁一般滚烫坚硬的肉棒死死地嵌在他身体里，即使逃跑也会被拖回来，接着是变本加厉的操干，无止境的连绵快感几乎要将人逼疯——浑身上下所有的器官都叫嚣着欢愉，渴求着极乐的高潮。即使阴茎再也射不出东西也依然硬得发疼，糜软的后穴承受着操弄，每一下都顶在那要命的点上——  
嬴政眼前一片空白。  
蜀郡郡守撤了出去，九江郡守接过浑身发抖的皇帝，噗嗤一声再次插入了被蹂躏成艳色的小穴，他从背后将皇帝抱起，勾着腿弯大步往外走去。每走一步对皇帝来说都是甜蜜的折磨，嬴政支离破碎的理智告诉他，必须阻止九江郡守。  
“停、嗯啊……停下——”  
“陛下。”九江郡守在他耳边轻笑，“今天是天子巡游之日……已经到出巡的时辰了。”  
“——！”嬴政猛地瞪大了眼睛，他的这幅姿态，这样淫糜而不知羞耻的姿态将会展示在他的子民眼中……  
“陛下，您听到欢呼声了吗？听闻您今日出巡，全城百姓都汇聚而来，咸阳城已万人空巷，臣认为陛下应当满足民众小小的愿望……”  
“陛下，请上辇。”  
脚一沾地，嬴政就要软倒下去。早已候在一旁的内史扶住了帝王，顺手在滑腻的腰上捏了一把。  
“陛下，需要臣抱您上去吗？”  
“陛下，您热爱的巡游——这就开始了。”  
肩辇上铺了厚厚的毯子，柔软又舒适。天子迷迷糊糊地被抱上了辇轿，小穴里滚烫的肉刃终于撤了出去，还没等他喘口气，一个冰凉的柱状物又顶了进来。  
双手被丝绸绑缚住，双腿被拉开固定在座位上，帝王后穴里夹着玉势，装着一肚子精液被晾在了辇轿上。  
内史执起嬴政的手落下轻轻一吻。

“起——轿——”  
马车缓缓动了起来。  
暂时远离了激烈交合的帝王微微回神，一团浆糊的脑子也稍许恢复了清明，没等他回神，马车一个颠簸又将玉势推到了一个前所未有的深度。那玉是品质上佳的暖玉，通体莹白，却被雕成了阳物的形状，连下方的两个囊袋都惟妙惟肖。如今这堪称工艺品的玉雕正插在帝王一片狼藉的后穴里，兢兢业业地堵住了几乎要漫出来的精液。  
嬴政简直要被气笑了。他舔了舔嘴唇，发出的声音沙哑，带着一丝慵懒的性感。  
“玩够了吗？”  
无人回答。  
马车滴滴答答，拉着帝王的车架驶出了皇城。城门应声而开——门外是翘首以盼的秦国子民，不论男女老少，脸上都是相同的、狂热的爱意。  
他们穿着简陋的白麻布衣，近乎痴迷地盯着帝王赤裸的身躯，红痕白浊交错布满全身，黑色的龙袍只剩上衣松松垮垮挂在臂弯，下裳早已不知所踪，于是腿间的风光展露在庶民眼中——他们的天子，他们所热爱的皇帝，是否也会接受他们的侍奉呢？  
嬴政闭着眼睛忍受作乱的玉势，他不想去看那些眼睛，一点也不想。  
“陛下——”  
“陛下！”  
不甚整齐的呼喊此起彼伏，热切的声音落在嬴政耳朵里，平静无波的心境终于泛起了一丝涟漪。他挣脱只虚虚打了个结的丝绸，伸手抽出了玉势。没有了阻塞后精液瞬间涌出，沿着斑驳的大腿滴落在车架上，逐渐积起了一滩水洼。帝王摁了摁自己鼓起来的肚子，后穴的精液便流得更凶猛了，甚至发出了噗噗的声音。  
他并没有理会一片狼藉的下身，转而将目光投向了街上的百姓。  
从粗麻布衣到绫罗绸缎，更远处的子民们穿着工业化生产的精致服装，同他用心热爱了千年的国度一般无二。  
帝王轻轻地叹了口气。

“该结束了……”

时间停滞，声音消亡，大秦子民的表情定格在了迷幻一般的狂热上。帝王远眺，他的江山一片安详美好，宛如图画。

 

他站在苍茫之中。  
感觉不到身体的存在，无垠苍穹之下似乎只留存了他的意识，虚无之中任何动作都成了累赘，他能做的只有思考。  
我是谁？  
空茫茫的记忆中似乎出现了什么线索，仿佛一盏指路明灯，他看到了自己坎坷的童年，看到了朝堂上的步步为营，看到了战火纷飞，也看到了执掌天下的君王在烛火下默默地批阅竹简。  
他不忍抛弃自己的子民，于是开始寻找虚无缥缈的长生药。长生药并不存在，于是他舍弃了肉身，化作机械守护着他的子民。  
他不忍看到生离死别，不忍目睹病痛愁思，于是他剥离了老病，在他的国土之下，永远都只有安乐与幸福。  
他是如此的热爱着他的子民，亦如热爱着他的国家。  
他是嬴政，是千古唯一的始皇帝。

梦境碎了。

 

“呼姆……”英灵缓缓睁开眼，看到一片银白的房间，他眨了眨眼睛，有点晕眩，“做了个不得了的梦啊……”  
房间里烟雾缭绕，源头是藤丸立香不久前送来的“安眠香”，为了治疗所长的失眠症，罗曼医生得意的新作——大概是为了试验药性，藤丸立香给每个常驻迦勒底的英灵都发了一份，包括几炷香和一个小巧的香炉。  
“效果是蛮好的，但就是副作用大了点呢。”嬴政掀开香炉的盖子，里面的线香基本燃尽，只剩下一点儿残香，“唔姆……这个味道，有点不对啊。”  
他捻了捻香灰，手感比之一般线香要来得湿润得多。至少一般的香，这样的湿度根本不可能被点燃，更别提留下香灰了。  
如果不是罗曼医生的配方，那就是有什么东西混在里面了——他正打算要进一步研究香灰，还未伸出手，就被一团冰凉的液体缠住了腰。  
“！？”嬴政着实吓了一跳，他来到迦勒底虽然没有多长时间，却也知道这钢铁要塞的安全等级非常之高，能够悄无声息地入侵迦勒底……  
他抬手试图攻击，那液体立刻分出了两股触手打散了还未能凝聚起来的攻击，之后紧紧地缠住了嬴政的手腕，更多的触手从“一滩”中分裂出来，蜿蜒着缠上英灵的四肢与身体，甚至有一股伸进了嬴政的嘴里。  
并不算粗的触手挑逗着英灵的舌头，而嬴政此刻终于知道了液体究竟是什么——是令他又爱又恨的水银，他喜欢这剧毒却代表着不朽的液体，也讨厌它难吃的味道。  
而这不知死活的水银正在他嘴里兴风作浪。  
帝王恶狠狠地咬了一口水银触手，触手应声而断，离开本体的部分瞬间失去活力变成一滩半流体，而帝王……一不小心，咽了下去。  
味道糟透了，嬴政想，而且接下来还要清理线路防止接触短路，又是一桩麻烦事。  
他反手捏住乱动的水银，后者却在英灵手指触碰到的一瞬间欢天喜地的将整个手掌包围，堵在口中的水银也再生成功，强硬地打开了嬴政的牙关挤入口中，将喉咙堵了个严严实实。触手模拟着性交，浅浅地抽插着。身体深处——那滩被吞下去的水银因为没有及时清理而开始渗入机体产生共鸣，原先轻微到基本不存在的信号变得明显了起来。  
“滋——滋滋——B——”  
顾不得处理纷乱的信号，缠在腰间的触手分出两股探向了英灵的下身，暴露度极大的衣物已被褪下，而原本应该有着男性象征的地方却光滑一片。帝王早已抛却了情欲，自然不需要保留丑陋的器物。触手在光滑的腿间徘徊了一会儿，忽然扒开了英灵的臀瓣——那里有个微微收缩的小口，是帝王秉着上通下达的理念留下的、本意是用来处理垃圾讯息的通道，虽然千年来那一直是个摆设。  
皇帝陛下这下感觉不妙了。  
但他双手被缚双腿被拉开，口中还塞着一根变形为男性阳具的水银触手，连攻击指令都发不出，画帛之前也收起来了……简而言之，他目前，确实对这登徒子毫无办法。  
水银分出了一条更细的触手，一点点探入嬴政从未被人造访过的仙体深处。  
“唔——！”  
之前断断续续的信号逐渐变得流畅起来，欢欣的情绪从相连处传来，嬴政觉得这种情绪无比熟悉……就像——就像欢庆节日时他的子民传来的反馈。  
他不由自主地想起了方才那个旖旎的梦。  
熟悉的波动，熟悉的、令人窒息的热爱。  
后穴里的触手越来越粗，几根绞成一股撑开甬道，机械并不会分泌淫液，于是水银将自己涂满了肠壁。它蠕动着往英灵的深处钻，靠着一次次的冲击打开肠壁——它的君王体表还保持着人类常温，内部却完全是机械的冷冰冰。  
它不甘心。  
原本温柔的动作变得狂暴起来，触手近乎粗暴地进出着帝王的身体，情绪翻涌而起，化作无数的数据流沿着肠壁灌进英灵的身体直通处理中心。  
思念，委屈，欢喜，以及汹涌澎湃的爱。  
「陛下……陛下……」  
「您不要我们了吗？」  
「陛下，我好想您……」  
「陛下——」  
来自千万人的情绪在瞬间爆发，过量信息让英灵的数据处理中心瞬间过载，连体温都因为强制运行而升高。嬴政脸上泛起了潮红，衬得眼尾的鲜红越发妖艳。水银缠住他的手脚，裹住胸前的乳粒，肆意地揉搓，又仿佛在舔舐。原本隔绝了触感的身体被数据流侵入，硬生生地撕碎了屏障——过于强烈的感官冲击让帝王不受控制地流下了生理性泪水，被触手轻柔地抹去。  
水银勾缠着他的舌头，仿佛接吻，缠绕在身上的触手不断融合，看上去像是将英灵整个包裹了起来，连头发也不放过。  
「不要抛弃我们……」  
「我们会很听话的……」  
「会让您开心、」  
「会成为您的武器、」  
「无论如何——」  
「请不要抛弃我们。」  
是哀求，却又有一丝强硬，嬴政甚至听出了它有追到天涯海角的意思。爱恋似乎已经转化成了执念，承载了整个异闻带意志的水银爆拥有了前所未有的、可怕的力量。  
而现在力量的所有者正讨好似的蹭着英灵的脸颊。  
「陛下……不要讨厌我们。」  
「对不起、」  
「对不起。」  
「您离开了、」  
「我们、找不到您」  
「想见您」  
「陛下」  
「想见您」  
支离破碎的信息源源不断地汇聚而来，每一块与水银接触的皮肤都接收着笨拙、稚嫩的爱语，嬴政翻涌的怒火忽然就平息下来了——尽管这大不敬的异形还没放开对他的禁锢，甚至还在他的口腔里兴风作浪。  
他咬了咬嘴里的触手，后者听话地撤出了口腔，它有些不舍，于是在最后轻轻扯了一下帝王的舌头。嬴政动了动手指，禁锢他四肢的触手也听话地离开，最后只留下了缠在腰上的一圈，和磨磨蹭蹭不肯退出后穴的一股。  
英灵弹了一下水银。  
后者抖了抖，不情不愿地抽离了英灵的身体，水银汇聚，压缩，最后凝固成手掌大小的球状，安安静静地蛰伏在嬴政手中。  
“……”  
“……”  
简单收拾了一下后，嬴政和水银球面面相觑。或者说，嬴政单方面看着水银球——他觉得有些神奇，他的国家，一整个异闻带，所有的百姓，如今就浓缩在这小小的水银球之中。惊讶之余更多的是欣喜，没有什么比失而复得更令人快乐的了。  
“什么时候变成这样的？”  
「发现、没有形体」  
「大家、都在一起，分、不开」  
「想、找陛下」  
「就来到了」  
「这里」  
「陛下、喜欢」  
「水银」  
「寄宿……」  
太多不同的意志，每个都想发声，想与他们的天子说话，原本流畅的话语也变得支离破碎，嬴政从碎片中逐渐拼凑出了异闻带崩毁后的事件。  
异闻带消失了，他的国家也确实在他亲眼见证下消亡了——原本能留存的只有英灵，但千万人的意志却在异闻带彻底崩毁的刹那融进了时空碎片，被刻录在了无形的时间上。  
他的子民爱着他们的天子，正如嬴政爱着他们，千年的守护换来的是忠诚与爱恋。也许最初只有一部分人爱着帝王，但当毁灭来临，帝王执起他们的手笑对死亡时，或者更早以前——在他们的王抛弃肉身守护国家时，所有人都被那美丽的身姿吸引了。  
那是他们的王。  
是他们毕生的信仰。

“抱歉……朕没能保护好你们。”英灵坐在窗台上，眺望着不属于他的国土。  
水银悄悄爬上他的肩膀，伸出一条触手蹭了蹭英灵的脸颊。  
「陛下、很好」  
「不要紧」  
“……不要紧？朕还不需要你们来安慰我。”嬴政戳了戳水银，“来到这里之后朕看到了很多……很多事情，有时会想，朕是不是真的做错了呢？”  
“朕希望你们能远离老病，快乐地迎接死亡，却没想过你们是否愿意……在剥离痛苦的时候，朕似乎把一些很重要的东西也不小心剥离了呢。”  
“朕带走了老病……也带走了，变化。”  
“大秦，确实已经千年未变了。”  
水银摇了摇触手。  
「已经、最好」  
「陛下，不会错」  
“嗯？朕也是会犯错的啦……即使成为了仙人，即使不死不灭，也依然会犯错呢……”  
“所以——所以，才失去了你们。”  
君王移开视线，望向远方，落寞悄然而至。  
水银轻轻地碰了碰嬴政的嘴唇。  
“陛……下……”机械的、粗粝的，仿佛坏掉的程序一般，水银努力地模拟着发声——  
“我们……滋——爱……您……滋——”

那是九天玄鸟，是集天地气运于一身的祖龙，九天星辉落于其身，万千星辰聚于其眸，那是辉煌文明的守门人，他是第一个，也是唯一一个。

有谁能不爱他呢？

FIN.


End file.
